


Tie Breaker

by mayghaen17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A tie is not a loss, A tie is not a win, Drinny - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Oral Sex, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Quidditch, Rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayghaen17/pseuds/mayghaen17
Summary: In the history of Quidditch, professional or otherwise, there had never been a tie before. But with no way to demand a rematch, Ginny shows Draco there's more than one way to break a tie.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	Tie Breaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimifreed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimifreed/gifts).



> If you do not like the ship, please do not read!!
> 
> Alpha love on this one to Mimifreed!! She gets this ship and I love her for it!
> 
> Forever unbeta'd

****

**Tie Breaker**

Draco stopped short at the sight of the other team across the field. He knew who they were playing against, but he hadn't expected to see _her_ with them.

"Oi!" came a disgruntled voice of whoever it was that bumped into him from his sudden stop. "Watch yer step, Malfoy!"

He scowled at the man that walked past him, grumbling obscenities under his breath. When his gaze returned to the group across the field, he caught the blue of her gaze. She smirked at him for a second and then turned to talk to the person standing beside her. Draco continued to scowl and stalked off to where the rest of his team had gathered.

"Is anyone else bothered by the fact that the Prophet has a pro player on their team?" he asked.

Flint looked up, squinted at the other team, and snickered. "She only played for a year. Hardly makes her a pro."

"Besides, she's a Chaser," McLaggen said, coming up to clap a hand over his shoulder. "They're Seeker is still Lisbeth Brisbane."

That did nothing to make him feel better. "She was Chaser for the Harpies," he replied. "So I don't care who their bloody Seeker is, she's the one we need to look out for."

"Maybe you do," McLaggen fired back. "But the rest of us have been able to put the past behind us."

Draco's lips curled into a sneer as McLaggen walked away. He was right, but that only made it worse. With another look at her across the way, he moved towards the changing rooms and proceeded to swap out his Auror robes for Quidditch attire.

Had he been anyone other than Draco Malfoy, he might have made more of a deal out of Ginny Weasley joining the rival team. Even if this wasn't an official game, it didn't seem fair to have a pro player anywhere in the arena. If Potter himself refused to play, she shouldn't be there either. He paused to take a breath and center his thoughts; a technique his Muggle therapist had taught him whenever he felt his anger rise. It had been Granger's idea and even though he had resisted at first, he was grateful for it now. It had helped quite a bit. Without it, he was sure he wouldn't still have a job at the DMLE. No matter how well both Potter and Granger vouched for him.

Though he supposed they were both Potters now. She would always be Granger to him and as far as he knew, he was the only one allowed to call her that. He owed them a great deal. If it weren't for them, he would most likely still be in a cell in Azkaban. Probably right next to his father. But in the aftermath of war and a rather large apology on his end, the trio had become friends. With Weasley calling off their friendship over the two of them splitting, they were only too happy to accept him and fill the void their friend had left.

He wondered how Weaselette was dealing with it as he was sure she and Potter had been a thing right before.

But with a shake of his head, he pushed the thoughts away and grabbed his gloves from the bench. He had better things to worry about than other people's love lives. Well, not really, but he didn't want to waste any brain cells on it either. With that, he turned and made his way back to the field.

As he turned the corner, he found himself colliding with someone else. They gripped each other to keep from toppling over, but once they were steady and he realized who he was holding, he let go of her abruptly. "If you play like you walk, this will be a short game," she teased.

He snorted. "Fat chance." He crossed his arms and tilted his head. "You're going down, Weaselette."

"What was that chant you made up? Weasley is our king?"

The grin that broke across Draco's face made his jaw ache.

"After I've swept the floor with you, you'll be saying Weasley is our queen."

And just like that, the smile was replaced with another scowl. But as his lips parted to remind her the chant wasn't a praise, she tossed her hair over her shoulder, winked, and took off.

Draco bristled and yanked his gloves over his hand. She had issued a challenge and he would show her what it was like when he not only rose to it, but came out victorious.

* * *

Draco could have counted to a hundred a dozen times, taken just as many deep breaths in a row, or whatever other methods his therapist had taught him and none of them would erase the anger boiling through him after the match ended. Not only that, but her fucking smirk as the referee blew the whistle, signaling the game was over. He knew it was; his fingers were curled over the Snitch. But his victorious smirk met hers and one glance at the scoreboard later had him fuming.

A tie.

A _fucking_ tie.

In the history of Quidditch, professional or otherwise, there had never been a tie before. So _naturally_ it had to happen this time. And of course there was no way to demand a rematch.

He glared at his team as he made his way across the field to them. "What the hell happened?" he asked, looking from one to the other.

"The Harpies fucked themselves by letting her go," Flint grumbled, rubbing his own shoulder.

"I told you," Malfoy groused, glancing at the scoreboard again. While he had been so focused on his job of catching the Snitch, _she_ had been racking up points right and left. To the point where if he hadn't caught the Snitch, their loss would have been an embarrassment. Potter would have never let him live it down. Even Granger would have given him shit.

"A tie is better than a loss," McLaggen said, running his fingers through his sweat slicked hair.

"In what world?" Malfoy fired back.

McLaggen shook his head and stepped away which Draco was glad for. At least he was until he turned to find the team for the Prophet coming their way. He groaned under his breath, but held his ground.

"Good game, guys!" Lisbeth said in her unnaturally cheery voice. "We're heading to the Leaky after for a round of drinks. You guys coming?"

A series of affirmations sounded from around Draco, but his attention was fixed on _her_. She even had the audacity to stay put after everyone started to walk away. His lips parted to speak, but she beat him to it. "The first words out of your mouth better be _your majesty_."

"A tie is not a win."

"It will be when I write about it for my column this weekend."

His jaw dropped in shock as she smirked ruthlessly. "I'm glad to see the petty trait your family suffers from is still thriving."

She rolled her eyes at him, but didn't rise to the challenge. "You coming to the Leaky or are you going home to lick your wounds in private?"

"I'll be there," he heard himself say, surprised his brain had come to the decision on its own volition.

She nodded as she stepped away and tossed a smile back over her shoulder before following after her team.

* * *

Just as there weren't enough therapeutic techniques, there wasn't enough firewhiskey either. Draco was already on his fourth shot and he hadn't even made a dent. If he was being honest with himself, it was making things worse. But he wasn't about to stop drinking so he signaled the bartender for another and finished off his current glass.

While everyone else was mingling and having a good laugh about the game, Draco was sulking at the bar, just out of the loop. Every so often he could hear _her_ chiming in. Everyone wanted to focus on the fact that she had racked up so many points as a Chaser. It was as though he hadn't been in the game at all much less caught the damn Snitch. It didn't help that on the occasion he did look up, her gaze seemed to find his immediately. The smirk that touched her lips brought a sneer to his and he turned away every time.

To make the night even worse, as his coworkers and other patrons of the bar began to fizzle out, _she_ took it upon herself to occupy the barstool next to his. "You're just determined to be a poor sport about this, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" he snapped, turning his head in her direction.

"You haven't gotten off that stool _once_ since you got here," she said. "Anyone that so much as looks at you gets a sneer." Her head canted to the side as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Was it that you lost or that you lost to _me_?"

"I did _not_ lose!" he hissed, slamming back the last of his drink. "It was a tie." He set the glass upside down, signaling he was done with it and pushed it away. "The fact that you keep calling it a loss is getting on my nerves."

"Really?" she muttered, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I couldn't tell."

He snorted as she smirked at him. "Was that your goal along, Weaselette? Goad me until I lose my temper?"

"Clearly it isn't hard to do," she said, turning to face the bar. "You should just be lucky they didn't make me Seeker. I would have found it within the first hour."

"You wish."

"I saw it hovering by the goal posts when I made my fourth score," she said, matter-of-factly. "If I were Seeker-"

"If you _were_ Seeker, you wouldn't have been near the goals and therefore wouldn't have seen shit." He slid off his stool, making sure not to topple over himself when his feet touched the ground. "Guess we'll never know," he said as he passed her on the way to the door.

Once outside, Draco decided to walk a bit. The fresh air would sober him up enough so he could Apparate home. But he was two steps away from the pub when the sound of her voice grated his last nerve. "We could have a rematch, you know."

"No one cares."

"Just you and I then," she challenged, making him pause.

"What are you on about?" he asked, raking a hand over his face, wondering if he hadn't fallen asleep at the bar. That this wasn't just a nightmare. He stole a look down to see if he was still wearing pants since they were usually missing in his nightmares.

Her silence made him shiver and when he slowly dragged his gaze back up to hers, he only got a second of warning before she pounced. He grunted as his back bounced off the exterior of the Leaky. A second later, she was there, pressing herself against him and reaching up to pull his face down to hers. Her lips were soft and when she took advantage of his parted lips, her tongue brushing along his, she tasted of Butterbeer.

Somewhere along the way, the shock had dissipated and he found himself wrapping his arms around her. No sooner did he surrender to her kiss, his hands curving over her backside and pulling her closer, he felt the familiar squeeze of side along Apparition. One minute she had him pinned to the Leaky; the next she was pushing him back onto a bed saying, "There's more than one way to break a tie," as she straddled his waist and leaned in to kiss him again.

Draco still wasn't convinced this was real. That he hadn't left the Leaky only to pass out outside. In fact, as Ginny's lips left his and began to trail down his face to his neck, he was absolutely certain that was the case. There was no way Ginny fucking Weasley was here. Doing _this_. With _him_. But a well placed, perfectly done nip to his neck made him groan and cock harden. And when her hand reached down between them to cup him, he found himself hoping this was absolutely real.

With a confidence that nearly had him coming already, Ginny worked her way lower, removing his clothes and leaving no part of him untouched by those petal soft lips as she went. He felt her everywhere; like a trail of fire as bright as her hair. He simply squeezed his eyes shut tighter; afraid that he would open them and find it was a dream after all.

His body jerked and he heard himself hiss as a delicate hand wrapped around his hardened length. He thrust against her palm before he could stop himself wondering if she had actually removed his clothes without his noticing or if she had used magic. He could feel long hair tickling his hips and her breath warming his skin moments before he heard a quick rush of breath as she parted her lips. The hand around him went low on his shaft and was quickly chased by a tongue made of velvet; the heat of her making him fist the sheets beneath him. Her breath moan vibrated his skin and he shuddered in pure bliss.

He wanted nothing more than to open his eyes and peek at the sight, knowing it would be divine. He wanted to see her lips wrapped around him; watching as his cock disappeared between them. Instead, he settled for reaching down to thread his fingers through the silk of her fiery tresses. Her hair was soft and thick; enough for him to grip tightly as she worked her magic on him.

The closer he got to release, the less control he had over himself. Giving in, he opened his eyes and sure enough, the sight before him was glorious. It was never something he had thought of, but now that it was happening, he was sure he would never stop thinking about it. About her. Especially when she hollowed her cheeks and swept her tongue along the underside of his head he knew he was done for.

Trying to be somewhat of a gentleman, he groaned and tried to lift her off of him, wanting more than just to finish down her throat like someone with no control. She chuckled, making him nearly come, but relinquished her hold on him with a soft _pop_ of her mouth. He groaned as he felt the bed dip and the soft skin of her thighs sliding over his. She was straddling him once more, but this time she was as bare as he was. She leaned down to kiss him and he could taste himself on her tongue.

She pulled away long enough to reach between them and grasp him firmly enough to line his cock up with her entrance. They groaned together in combined ecstasy as she lowered herself onto him, sinking until there was nothing left of him to take. He ground his head against the pillows as she set a slow and steady pace of gyrating above him, drawing out his release.

Draco marveled at how deliciously tight and warm she was as he sank into her over and over again. He could feel her clutching at him, trying to draw him in further with each flex of her hips. Her hair cascaded down her back as she tipped her head back. He reached up to palm at her breasts, making her moan as he tweaked her nipples. Slowly, he dropped one hand to where their bodies were joined, seeking out the bundle of nerves he knew was craving attention. She cried out and shuddered above him at his touch. Her pace quickened and her moans became louder.

He didn't take his eyes off of of her face as she shattered. It was his favorite part of having sex. Even more so than his own release. The way she bit her lip until it pulled free from her teeth. The way her expression went through an array of pleasurable changes as she cried out for him. The way her body clenched and drenched him with slick. Needless to say, it wasn't long before he joined her, chasing the same high she had just found.

As they rode out their releases, the pace of her hips began to slow. She leaned forward, hands carefully landing on his chest. She stared down at him; her hair flowing wildly around her as she panted for hair. He waited until she thought he was done and then made his next move, smirking at the delighted oomph of surprise that quickly turned into a moan as he reversed their positions and slammed back into her. Her legs shifted so he could bury himself deeper than he thought possible. He hooked an arm under one of her knees and adjusted himself so his pubic bone was hitting her clit with every thrust. Her hips lifted in sync with his as her hands rose to rake at the planes of his chest. Ginny matched every move he made and it didn't take long before either of them hit their second release; the orgasm strong enough to make them both cry out in surprise.

He wanted to collapse on top of her, but if this was a one time thing, he wanted to go for broke. Instead of giving in to the strain of his muscles, he pulled out of her and shimmied down her body, kissing and nipping along the way as she had done to him. She squirmed and murmured things he couldn't hear. When he got where he wanted to be, he pushed her thighs open and settled in between them, delighted to find that she was trembling something fierce. She moaned his name as he spread her nether lips apart, watching as their combined slick began to drip out of her entrance. He groaned as he leaned in to run his tongue between her folds, collecting the mess and cleaning her up.

She continued to squirm as he proceeded to work her up to a third orgasm. He knew it wouldn't take long, especially after he closed his lips around her clit and slipped two fingers into her core. Her moans shook the walls; her pleas echoing around them. Her clit pulsed against his tongue and when she came, she nearly bucked him off the bed. He continued his ministrations until she was completely done and then kissed his way back up to her mouth where she kissed him back languidly.

Only when it felt as though his lips would fall off did he pull away and fall into a heap beside her. They stared at the ceiling while they caught their breath and basked in the aftermath.

After a bit of time had passed and Draco began to wonder what the appropriate next move would be, she turned her head to face him. He swallowed hard and then did the same, surprised to see a smile on her face and bliss in her eyes. "See, told you."

"Told me what?"

"There's more than one way to break a tie."

He snorted, but this time, his lips curled into a smile instead of a sneer. "Good sex is _not_ a tie breaker."

"Good?" she returned with a scoff, fire igniting in her gaze. "That was nothing less than mind-blowingly _great_ sex."

"Still not a tie breaker."

She grinned and moved to straddle him yet again. She leaned forward, her breasts flattening against his chest as her lips found his ear. "Then I guess I'll have to keep shagging you until you see it my way."

As her lips found his again, he decided that so long as she was shagging him, he was never going to admit defeat. In the hopes that this was the first of many nights like this, he was determined to make sure everything they did ended in a tie until the end of time. And judging from the way she appeared to enjoy herself, Draco was sure Ginny would be doing the same.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to get sneak peeks of more stuff like this, come join my FB group: madrose_writing


End file.
